dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Personages
Personages is a term used to refer to the various characters and personalities that the Player Character will encounter while exploring DC Universe Online. Sourced directly from the world of DC Comics, DC Universe Online has a broad range of characters dating from the 1940's to 2010, with additional influence from the various movies, cartoons and video games that have come to be associated with the comic book lore. Player Characters The Player Character is the character that the player creates and controls while roaming the worlds of DC Universe Online. Originally a common Civilian until they were infected by Exobytes by Future Lex Luthor and given the copied powers and abilities of some of Earth's greatest Heroes and Villains, now the Player Character joins the chaos surrounding Brainiac's attack as one of the planet's New Heroes or New Villains. Heroes Heroes are the champions of Earth and the stars beyond. Seeking to use their gifts and talents to ensure truth, justice and freedom reigns even in the face of adversity, these men and women sacrifice the prospect of a normal, easy life so that others may live their lives safely without threat. Villains Villains are those that pursue their own goals, usually to the detriment of everything around them. Motivated by a variety of reasons, these men and women believe it is their right to use their gifts and talents to pursue what they wish and do not see why they should care what happens to others in the process. Civilians Civilians are the average folk trying to live their day-to-day lives in peace despite the continuing battle between good and evil raging outside their windows. Wishing only to live their lives, these men and women usually end up being caught in the cross-fire regardless of whether they want to get involved or not. Independents Characters that do not identify themselves as Heroes or Villains but none-the-less display audacious gifts and talents and sometimes become involved in the battle between good and evil, these "Independent" operators strive to achieve their own goals but do not wish to become overly involved one way or another. Groups When one man or woman is not enough to achieve a goal, or when a situation calls for safety in numbers, characters will band together with like-minded individuals to utilize each others' strengths to win the day. Mobs A "Mob" is a Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game term used to describe various Non-Player Characters whose sole purpose is to interact with and "assist" or "complicate" the Player Character's attempts to achieve a set goal. Usually this entails attacking or fighting alongside the player character against other Mob characters. Mini-Bosses Leaders of various Mob groups, the Mini-Boss is a Non-Player Character that serves as a minor challenge for the Player Character to pass through on their way to obtaining their goals. Bosses These Non-Player Characters are some of the strongest characters the Player Character will encounter while adventuring in DC Universe Online. Usually appearing at the end of a Mission, the Boss serves as the Player's final hurdle in achieving victory. Mentors These characters wish to guide and direct the Player Character and so act as their mentor and task-master as the Player "learns the ropes" of life in DC Universe Online. Vendors Salesmen and Saleswomen out to sell their wares to anyone who will offer them a satisfactory price. Many Items, Costumes and Weapons can only be found by perusing their industrious inventories. Bounties and Wanted Characters Pets These Non-Player Characters live to serve and assist the Player Character by either bolstering their offenses/defenses or assisting in attacking the marauding Mobs. Sidekicks and Accomplices Loyal and hardworking, Sidekick and Accomplice characters serve to support their mentors and/or bosses by contributing their own considerable skills in achieving a set goal or task. Category:DC Universe Online Category:Characters Category:Databases Category:Glossary